sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrich Versilben - The Fox
Author Message :PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE UNTILL YOU HAVE FINISHED READING THIS PAGE , THANK YOU! This character is supposed to be based on the World War 2 event but with many differences and with no meaning to insult any members of this wiki. Admin is free to talk to me if they had a complain, but for the last time, i have no intent to insult or discriminate any person. Hes just a sonic fan character anyway, plus i wont going to put the nazi symbol. The symbol shown here is a Ritterkreuz ( Holy Cross ) with a skull that symbolyzes as the SS-Waffen army. "Ah, so you see, doctor Eggman. I'm not just an ordinary mobian you see roaming around this planet. I'm their perfect example of how evolved my kind are. Mobianoids! The most perfect creature, and under my führer's rule, my kind almost ruled the Earth"- Rodrich after making a deal to Dr.Eggman. Rodrich Versilben '''is a Nazi Germany general who serves under the rule of Randolf Gregor. He command the 2nd SS Panzer Division Das Reich during the WW2 era on Earth V.2 ( An alternate planet of the current human inhabited Earth. This version of Earth however is inhabited by fully-evolutioned mobian race ) . He with the ruthless evil laws his führer created, leads many invansions including invasion to Kursk, Soviet Russia. History '''Creation During WW2 era, he along with other mobianoids were created in a german science institute. He was one of five choosen mobianoids to be activated, each with their own unique personalities that will always develops during their life time. He was created to be a perfect war machine with superior abilities above normal mobian kind on Earth V.2 . = Life As A General After he was activated. Rodrich began his military exercise and test along with personality development program, designed for mobianoid kind like him. He acquired few personalities and skills afterwards untill he then joined the Waffen-SS Elite Forces as a general. Through his career, he has successfully leads few battles and invansions during WW2 and has proven himself as a worthy, respectful general to his führer. But the price for such achievements is an incident that caused his left eye to be destroyed by enemy sniper using the special mobianoid killer bullet "The Iron-Breaker". Rodrich could've replaced his destroyed eye with new one but instead, he chooses to hide his imperfect feature with eye-patch to show that even if his eyes are imperfect, he is still a perfect mobianoid with his other features and achievements. Aside of that, he has his own personal life, living in a luxury house he bought with his salary from being a general near the country side of Berlin with his wife, a normal mobian named Erzabet Versilben. They both meet in a dinner party when Rodrich was showing off his piano skills ( A skill he acquired by himself ) . Erzabet fell in love with him, not because of his facial feature but because of how natural Rodrich look to her even tough hes a machine while Rodrich feels that she could accept the way he is and thus, fell in love with her too. They both married a year later with no intent to have children since Rodrich cannot reproduce and instead planning to adopt a child. Time Bomb Effect During his invasion to Kursk, he along with the division he leads encounters with the Soviet 5th Guard Tank Troops who were defending the territory under the command of lieutenant Sergey Yurinkov. His troops was almost losing to the enemy due to their brutal and unforgiving patriotic attack untill he then decided to launch a cunning tactic he acquired after few discussion with german scientists. He called the Luftwaffe troops ( Germany Air Force ) , ordering them to strike the soviet troops with the "Time Bomb" by air strike. However, this tactic backfires himself as it causes distaster to both his troops and the enemy troops. The effect of the "Time Bomb" manipulated the time materials around the area, destroying the area into spaceless time dimension while strangely, the true effect of this bomb occurs only towards him and his opponent Sergey. Changing their timeline on Earth V.2 by transporting them to Mobius.The transportation by the time bomb also causes their DNA to match with the current mobian DNA in Mobius to match their timeline with the Mobius's timeline. Alliance With The Eggman Empire ''' After he was transported to Mobius. He was aware of his surrounding and his body that has changed. He curiously explores the area while figuring out the reason of how he could stranded on the strange planet untill he found out that he has arrived in the territory of Artika Egg Army. He then was captured by the border guards and taken to face Tundra , the leader of the army. Even tough he was being treated like a prisoner, Rodrich does not feels upset but amused of how the "Weirdly" robotized guard looked to him. Untill then, after he was being interrogated by Tundra. Tundra felt that Rodrich is very different and peculiar looking than other mobians. Proven by Rodrich explainations that he is not from Mobius but from a different planet and few demonstrations he did such as shooting himself with a gun or letting Tundra freezes him with his ice breath. He took no damage and the ice melts off quickly due to Rodrich's body heat as a mobianoid. Deciding that Rodrich could be a new ally powerful for him and his master Dr.Eggman, Tundra took Rodrich for a trip to the doctor's place as he changed his attidute to the nazi general. Acting as a trustable ally by giving Rodrich few supplies for his stay. However, after the general finally meets with the infamous villain Dr.Eggman. The cunning doctor decided to trap and try to subdue him by using his brainwashing device and the roboticization machine after knowing that Rodrich is "Special" according to Tundra's information about him. The plan of course, ruined completely as the doctor failed to brainwash or roboticize Rodrich due to the fact that he is already a machine, not a mobian. Rodrich, disgusted by the doctor then threatened him by using his electricity powers. Shutting down all of the the mad doctor's robots and choked the doctor's neck with his psychokinesis ability. Rodrich demanded the doctor an area for himself to establish a headquarter and to become his trustable ally and help him finds a way to leave the planet. Dr.Eggman, surprised by Rodrich abilities then tried to make a deal with the general, agreeing with his demand while begging to him to be spared and that he will willingly become his ally if Rodrich also agreed to help him defeats the Freedom Fighters. Rodrich, intrigued by the deal released the doctor and accepted it. And ever since then, he has obtained an area near the Artika Egg Army headquarter. Ruling his own small army of roboticized mobians in his own headquarter he created and using the laws of his beloved führer back in Germany. Later then, he finds out that his enemy, the soviet liutenant Sergey he encountered back on Earth is also on Mobius and thus wanting to hunt his enemy so he can leave the planet all by himself. Appearence Rodrich is designed to be an arctic wolf with white-grey fur. But his red eyes are common to other mobianoid kind who are created by the nazi scientists. He wears the SS-Waffen black uniform with black hat, a pair of black leather gloves, black combat boots and a red armband that shows his national symbol. He also wears eye-patch, used to cover his broken left-eye. Personality Rodrich is shown to have a polite, arrogant personality and cold during every conversations except to his wife. He is intelligent and obsessed with order and laws, wanting the world to obey under his führer's law as he seen it as a perfect law to keep order across the world. He is a great but cunning leader, using any kind of tactics even the dirtiest one to win at every battle. He love to show off his skills towards his colleagues, for example when he plays a piano during a dinner party. However, like any other servants of evil. He is actually a menacing, cruel figure who has no fear to threaten anybody who dares to trick him or despise him like what he has done to Dr.Eggman. He also enjoys to watch his enemy suffer as he strangely adapted a masochistic personality, feeling good sensation while seeing one person in pain and shows his delight by shivering and even breathing heavily. He never abuse his wife even tough he has this personality by the reason of that he loves her too much. At his home, he tends to be a loving and caring husband. Showing affection to his wife by kissing her every moning before work, cuddling her or making breakfast for her. Abilities And Skills * '''Resistance To Fire, Water And Electricity With his thick, metal skin that are covered with synthetic material. Rodrich is able to resists fire, water and electricity damages from all sources. He instead will gain more powers from electricity damages by absorbing it. * Massive Super Strength His mechanical body structure allows him to lift an object that 10x times heavier than his body weight. He also can hold physical damages easily thanks to his "Perfect" body. * Increased of Sights, Hearing and Senses Even tough he loses one eye, his sights are still sharp as an eagle. And with other special features in him, he is able to hear and senses superiorly better than normal mobian. * Psychokinesis And Metal Bending This psychic ability allows him to influence a physical system without physical interactions. This ability also allows him to bend any kind of metals except the metal materials that are used to create mobianoids. * Red Electrokinesis Red electrokinesis is a ability to bend an artificial red coloured electricity. This kind of electricity contains more energy than the average elecricity and deals extra damages. However, the usage of this ability is limited due to the red electricity are the source of Rodrich's inner machine power. If he uses this ability frequently, he wil suffer from system failure. * Military Combat And Tactical Skills These are skills Rodrich acquired after he finishes his military exercise. # Combat/Martial arts # Battle Strategy Skills # Athleticism Weaknesses * Unable To Reproduce Due to the fact that he is a machine. He is absolutely unable to reproduce unless with highly advanced technology. * Lack Of Internal Body System Protection ( Weak against the "Iron-Breaker" bullet ) The one and only weakness of a mobianoid is a special bullet created by the british scientists named the "Iron-Breaker" bullet. The bullet is able to damage through the hard skin of mobianoids, crushing their internal system and could cause instant system failure if it went trough a mobianoid brain or heart. However in Rodrich's case, the bullet that destroyed his eyes was a prototype. It could destroy only his eye, but unable to get through his head. Background Information * Rodrich is able to speak 4 languages ( English , German, Russian and French ) * He love to see his wife in floral dress. * Even tough hes allied with Dr.Eggman, he will never pay respect to him like to his führer due to his extreme loyalty. * Rodrich is not a racist and so do all of the mobianoids/nazi mobians in Germany. On Earth V.2 according to the author's own storyline , the nazis wanted to turn non-germanic mobians into mobianoids since they felt that the rest of mobian kind that is not a german are the source of chaos that must be put in "Order" by turning them into mobianoids, to make them easy to be controlled. Not killing them altough they own several conceration camp for criminals. This is very different than the real Nazi who want to erase or discriminate other races and glorify the german race. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Evil